doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch
Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch, or MM8BDM is a total conversion for Skulltag v0.98dα created CutmanMike and "Team Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch". MM8BDM completely changes Skulltag to look, act, and feel like the 8-bit Mega Man games, but in a Doom or Quake-like 3D environment. Almost a year of work was put into the game. A demo version was playable at the ScrewAttack Gaming Convention on July 2-4, 2010 and the demo was released to the public on July 7. The full version, v1.0a, was officially released on October 8, 2010. It is packaged with Skulltag v0.98E Alpha. As of October 22nd, 2017, the current version is v5c. Features and uniquities MM8BDM strives to unify Doom-style gaming with Mega Man's game world. * All of the graphics have been changed to the colorful 8-bit Mega Man graphics. A number of new graphics were also added. * The default weapon is Mega Man's Mega Buster for all robots. ** Most weapons have been changed to fire projectiles rather than use hitbox detection. There are several weapons which use hitbox detection, though these weapons aren't necessarily more powerful than the projectile weapons. ** There are 86 new weapons the player can use; each Robot Master's weapon is in the game, as well as some extras! * Every Robot Master from Mega Man 1-9 is playable, as well as various other characters from the series. ** Every character has been given a number of new animation frames as well, since none of them possessed the other four angles of movement that Doom characters do. *** In fact, all moving 2D objects have a newly-made full range of animation frames! (As well as the occasional stationary 2D object.) * A number of items in the game which the player can use to help them along. * An impressive amount of new deathmatch levels -- 86 in total -- as well as 20 capture the flag stages. * A single player story mode, where the player works their way through the robot tournament, fighting computer-controlled opponents and many deadly bosses. * A friendly and helpful online community! * Surprises, unlockables, and much, much more! Single Player Mode While the primary focus of the game is on the multiplayer aspects, the game also comes equipped with a nice story mode. Much like Quake III's single player mode, the story mode is a campaign spanning all 86 of the deathmatch levels, plus several boss arenas. The story takes place one year after Mega Man 6. Mega Man, the blue-suited robot and hero of the games, has beaten Dr. Wily for the sixth time now and Dr. Wily, the villain of the games, is in jail after masquerading as Mr. X, the founder of the World Robot Tournament. The real Mr. X has been found and in gratitude of being saved, Mr. X announces over the television that he's going to host the Robot Tournament for real now. However, he decides to make some minor changes. Instead of each robot using their own weapons, they have to be equipped with Mega Man's Variable Weapon System -- a system that can let them use a multitude of weapons and items -- as well as his default Mega Buster. This way, the robots are judged on their skill and design, rather than their default combat function. Just as the tournament is getting underway, the television broadcast signal is jammed and interrupted by none other than Dr. Wily himself! Fresh out of jail, he specifically addresses Dr. Light, Mega Man's creator, and Mega Man himself, telling them that he'll be entering his robots into the tournament in order to reclaim his title of "World's Best Robotics Genius". He taunts Dr. Light and Mega Man, challenging them to stop him from claiming the title as his own. Mega Man, having a strong sense of justice, decides to go participate in the tournament to make sure Wily doesn't try anything funny. Dr. Light allows this, but knowing Mega Man can't possibly fight off 40 robots by himself, so he also sends with Mega Man all eight of his old robots (the robot masters from the first game, as well as Oil Man and Time Man from Mega Man Powered Up). At some point, Proto Man, Mega Man's predecessor and robot of mystery, also intervene to help lighten the load on Mega Man. Eight robots vs. 50+. To the victor goes the spoils. The game is divided into nine separate chapters, each spanning one Mega Man game with locales made to look like levels from their respective games. (Cut Man's level, Heat Man's level, and so on.) As well as the deathmatch levels (and team deathmatch in the case of chapter 9), at the end of each chapter lies a boss fight. In most cases, you won't be fighting a stock bot. Boss battles take a bit more time and skill. The bots are quite adept at using the boss weaponry and know exactly how each one works (with some exceptions). Unfortunately, due to the Skulltag bot code being lost, the robots are still dumb as a post in some situations. Sure, they can fight and more than likely do you some serious harm, but can they intentionally jump off tall cliffs? Or navigate areas with pits? Can they climb ladders? Can they even capture the flag if it's right in front of them? Not generally, no... This is why, for most people, the real draw of the game is in... Multiplayer Mode As good as the storyline is and the boss fights are in Single Player Mode, the bots leave a lot to the imagination. Thus, people looking for balanced and aggressive deathmatch action might consider playing online. At the time of writing, there are 86 official deathmatch levels and 20 official capture the flag levels. The game also supports all official Skulltag game modes except Teamgame (ACS), Skulltag, Domination, Cooperative, Survival Cooperative, and Invasion as well as supporting the Instagib modifier, but not the Buckshot modifier. (Although the latter does remove all weapons from any given map, it leaves the player with only their Mega Buster default.) Levels As stated above, there are 86 deathmatch and 20 capture the flag levels. The deathmatch levels are the main attraction of the game, being arenas based on the various boss levels of Mega Man 1-9 and Mega Man & Bass, plus a fortress stage. (Two from Mega Man 1.) Equipment Weapons As mentioned, every robot master's weapon has been accounted for in this game from the Rolling Cutter, a boomerang-like scissor-head, to the Yamato Spear, a rapid-fire spearhead projectile. There's even a few extra weapons in there to add even more variety to your gameplay experience! Items In addition to the weaponry, the game has a number of helpful items that can give players the edge over their opponents Enemies The only destroyable enemies placed in normal levels at this time are the 100 Watton and Dompan, both in Bright Man's level, which turn off and turn on the lights respectively. In certain boss fights, Mets -- little helmeted fellows that spit bullets at you -- can also be seen. Otherwise, the game is devoid of standard enemies. However, the game does feature a number of bosses and mini-bosses based on similar encounters found within the Mega Man universe. Chapter Bosses * Yellow Devil - Able to split its powerful into chunks and smash you to death in record time! * Guts Dozer - Massive, powerful, and able to generate Mets, this thing can quickly destroy if you're not careful. * Doc Robot Endurance Match - Are you prepared to fight 8 bots in a row? With only one chance to do it? * Cockroach Twin - As you enter the chamber, you're greeted by two gray robots. But just as the fight gets started... ** Metool Daddy - ...a giant Met stomps down and crushes them both! With its sheer size and endless supply of Mets, it's a force to be reckoned with! * Darkman - He's back to destroy you once and for all! His force field works as a weapon and a shield. * Everybody! - Remember all those robots you beat earlier in the tournament? Well, they remember you... * Gamma - The peacekeeping robot from the past is not only back, but fully operational this time! How can you possibly stop something this powerful?! * Wily Capsule - * Duo - * Evil Energy Robot - * King - * The Genesis Unit - Mini-Bosses In addition to the bosses, if certain requirements are met, you can fight certain mini-bosses. Beat them, and their weapon is yours for the rest of the chapter! * Enker - Fought in Chapter 2. Beat Flash Man's stage in under 5 minutes. * Punk - Fought in Chapter 4. Beat Drill Man's stage in under 5 minutes. * Ballade - Fought in Chapter 6. Beat Knight Man's stage in under 5 minutes. Game Credits External links * CutmanMike's Stuff: About MM8BDM * Cutstuff Message Board - MM8BDM * Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch Wiki Category:Skulltag Category:Total conversions Category:2010 WADs Category:PWADs by name